


Flightless Birds

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Series: My Little One Shots [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Hybrids, Just slight mentions of everyone except my OT3, M/M, Spirit Animal AU, Ugh, just fluff and drabble, not very good, pregnant!lindsay, rt hybrid AU, totally just run on thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 01:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lindsay loved a good Sunday morning....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flightless Birds

Lindsay loved a good Sunday morning. It often began around noon or so, when her eyes finally opened, to sunlight peering through the brown curtains and wrapped in the arms of her best friends. Gavin would be curled to her back, his long body pressed right up to her back, with his wings draped off the side of their large bed so they didn’t tangle. Her curly tail curled around between his leg and out the top so she wasn’t uncomfortable at all. He had a muscular arm hanging off her waist with his fingers tangled in her husband’s slender fingers. Michael always slept facing her so that he could press his face into her chest or her neck, whichever he felt most comfortable. His triangular ears twitched on the top of his curly hair occasionally when her breath grew heavier. His tail was curled up on top of his hip but it wouldn’t move in his sleep. His whiskers always left imprints when he slept on them, like he was now.  Michael’s chest was softly rumbling with a noise that saturated the room, a purr that he denied he had.

Her tail began to wag as she basked in the love around her. She felt so at ease with herself and with her life, something she never thought possible. She slowly untangled herself from their arms and crawled from the bed. She was wearing a loose tank top that fit over her nine month pregnant stomach perfectly and basketball shorts made especially for a husky hybrid like her. Deciding to cook breakfast, she didn’t change in case she made a mess like she did last weekend –which wasn’t completely her fault, thank you very much!- and walked down the hallway to the kitchen.

It was the brightest and most open space in the entire apartment and she loved it. Opening the fridge, she pulled out eggs and milk and the package of bacon. With her ultra-sensitive hearing, she could hear Michael’s purring cease and Gavin’s wings flapping as they woke up, and she smiled.

The baby inside her wiggled and she couldn’t stop the laugh.

“Michael! Let go of my hair!” Gavin squealed out with Michael’s laugh following the statement. She assumed that her husband had pulled on one of the many feathers that were hidden in Gavin’s messy golden hair. They only made their rare appearance when he was flustered or angry, like they were in that moment that he came rushing into the kitchen. He was shirtless with his wings slightly protruding from his shoulders and his tail from his lower back ruffled up, matching his hair. She laughed, cracking the egg over the pan and flipping the bacon over with a skilled hand. Michael slid into the kitchen on black socks with a smirk across his thin lips. Small canine teeth stuck out between his top and bottom lip like Lindsay’s did, but his were smaller. His long orange tail flicked behind him with a staggering speed that suggested his playfulness.

Michael’s tail changed speeds as he sniffed at the air and sighed happily.

“I love it when you cook bacon for breakfast.” He told her, walking over to the oven and kissing her cheek. Gavin stomped his foot down and crossed his arms.

“Michael, you’ve messed up my feathers! It’s going to take HOURS to reset them properly!” He huffed. His British accent was too funny for the others to not laugh at, but Michael chewed his lower lip thoughtfully.

“I’ll preen them for you darling.” He promised. Gavin nodded and tucked his wings closer to his back again –even though the uneven feathers drove him mad- and joined Michael at the table.

 

… …

 

After brunch, Gavin sat on a small stool and Michael sat on the couch, and the latter preened the loose feathers from Gavin’s back. The process took over an hour, but it was enough to set the cat on edge and remind him to not upset or startle Gavin so early in the morning. The session ended abruptly when Gavin pulled his phone out of his pocket and snapped a selfie of the two exclaiming how his Twitter fans would love it.

Michael received a call not long after that from Geoff inviting the trio over for a barbecue in the evening and the three eagerly accepted. There was nothing better than last night cook-outs and alcohol, except maybe Sunday mornings. They got ready and then left around five that evening, driving the only twenty minutes until their maroon vehicle reached the Ramsey residence. There were already a few cars parked along the curb and a few bikes sitting along the back fence. They let themselves into the main house where Lindsay parted with them in search of the bathroom and Michael and Gavin went to the large backyard.

They were right to assume they were some of the last to arrive. They stood on the back porch and spotted Kerry, his large circular ears twitching in sync with his hairless, thin tail. The mouse was shy and nervous around strangers but he laughed with whatever Miles –a black and white husky hybrid- had said. The two waved at Gavin and Michael as Gavin spread his wings out as far as they would go, which was almost a twenty foot wingspan. If he tried, they would carry his weight and he could fly. Red panda Monty hung out in the back by reindeer Barbara, bison Burnie and Ashley, who was a fennec fox hybrid. Geoff and Griffon stood by the grill, his ram horns distinguishing him from any other guest at the party, and her hummingbird wings flittered faster than Kerry could disappear. Lindsay made her reappearance just as Gus –an ill-tempered beaver- waved at them as his wife Esther, who was an excitable pug, chugging down wine coolers.

“It looks like it’s already in full swing.” Lindsay commented, rubbing her stomach absentmindedly. Her tail swished back and forth as she pulled on her shirt.

“Are you okay?” Michael asked her. She nodded.

“Yeah I just want to sit down for a little while. Could you get me some Kool-Aid?” She asked Gavin. He smiled and ducked back in the house as Arryn –a raven- and Caleb –a yellow duck- let themselves back into the backyard. Michael lowered her to one of the patio chairs as Caiti Pattillo –a kangaroo from Australia- crossed the deck and kneeled in front of the red-headed woman.

“Are you feeling alright Linds?” She asked the husky hybrid.

“There’s a lot of pressure all of a sudden. And my instincts are going mad.” Caiti smiled as she heard the terminology that Lindsay must have picked up from her foreign lover.

“What are they saying?” Caiti asked kindly. Lindsay swallowed.

“I need to build a nest. I’m so uncomfortable. I need to walk.” She looked up to Michael. “Could you help me up?” The cat looked at his wife nervously and did as she wished, helping her to her feet and watched as Lindsay walked around the desk. Gavin was back with a cup of red Kool-Aid but he almost dropped it as he noticed the state of his girlfriend.

She let out a whine of pain and most everyone in the backyard turned to look at her.

“I’m going to get the car ready. Gavin, bring her to the car. We’re going to the hospital.” Michael took off running, his tail fluffed up and his ears pressed flat against his skull. Lindsay wouldn’t deviate from her set path of pacing the deck, but with a little help from Jack, whose low lion growls made her feel a tad bit threatened, Gavin soon had her on the way to the vehicle.

She laid in the backseat and whined as Gavin drove her directly to the hospital.

 

… …

 

She was in labor for most of the night and well into Monday before Marcus David Jones-Free was born. He was still completely human, and completely perfect to the three hybrid parents, who immediately fell in love with the golden headed, blue eyed baby. He wouldn’t Unify with his hybrid spirit animal until he was about two or three, which was just enough time for him to learn to walk and sort-of talk and potty train him. The transition would be incredibly painful and last anywhere from four days to three weeks, and once he was done, he would have to learn how to control his animal instincts or else they would overcome him. There was always that rare story in the news about hybrids that had embraced the inner animal completely and kill a fellow hybrid or even mutilate those that were still humanly pure and hadn't Unified into a hybrid.

But while Marcus lay swaddled in his soft blue blanket, surrounded always by either his parents or those that loved him already, they couldn't think of the future.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm surprised you read all the way to the bottom...I wouldn't expect you to. -S  
> It was good. -A  
> I wrote it for you, of course you're going to think it's good. -S


End file.
